


tacenda

by fullyerased



Series: mcyt word-inspired works [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Gen, Memorials, Post-Exile Arc on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullyerased/pseuds/fullyerased
Summary: (n.) things better left unsaid; matters to be passed over in silence.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & Jschlatt, Cara | CaptainPuffy & Jschlatt, Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Jschlatt, Connor | ConnorEatsPants & Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt & Wilbur Soot, Niki | Nihachu & Wilbur Soot
Series: mcyt word-inspired works [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204091
Kudos: 23





	tacenda

Everyone was silent. 

Ghostbur could be seen in pouring rains, patrolling the edges of the crater. The crater, which where his symphony once played to the loudest degree. The crater, which where he fought tooth and nail while in a tangible body. The crater, which where he partially caused.

Ghostbur cried tears of lapis. Nobody talked about it. 

Connor showed up one day, gripping the late Wilbur’s weapons in his arms. **_[Chekhov’s Gun]_** gleamed invitingly to Tommy, the blond’s hands hovering over the crossbow. The tired man handed over the artillery, but kept the knife. 

Tommy didn’t fight it; he knew Connor and Wilbur had history. Nobody dared to mention Wilbur’s name near him. 

JSchlatt was back. He was a landlord now. 

No one talked about him. 

It wasn’t avoidance. It wasn’t ignorance either. 

Puffy could be seen sitting in front of a decrepit grave during random times of the day. There was a fence of blue fire surrounding it. Wilbur’s grave, once a beautiful white quartz, was shattered and laid in pieces. Red vines crawled over it. 

Quackity came by with a rose every day. He didn’t speak to Puffy once. Her horns reminded him too much of his ex-husband. They didn’t speak of the mutual longing for him to be back. 

Philza cast out Fundy. Blood very obviously meant nothing to the elder, as he watched the nomad with no home, now no family, be murdered by a boy not even his own. 

Fundy disappeared again shortly. It was best to forget him. 

The cuckshed still stood dauntingly in front of the TommyInnit memorial. 

No one had the heart to remove it. 

Connor spoke fondly of a business partner from long ago, but whenever someone asked the identity, he only stared at them before leaving for the nether-roof. 

Nihachu wore the dark trench coat of a deceased man. Everyone knew whose it was. Nobody wanted to comment on it. Nihachu held the coat when she went to bed every night. She cried herself to sleep, ice crawling into her heart. 

The resurrection shrine sat untouched on the edge of the crater. It had been robbed once, but its gold was restored by strangers. Nobody had been seen near it, not even Ghostbur. 

Ghostbur was gone. Nobody grieved for him. 

Wilbur played a game of solitaire while JSchlatt drunk himself under the table every day. They didn’t speak of their problems, of their demons and their internal battles. It wasn’t like anyone was asking them to speak. 

Because nobody asked about what happened to the men that ruined this server. Nobody wanted to remember, not out of forgetfulness.. no. 

Simply, nobody cared about them. 

Wilbur flips the king of clubs onto its stack. He sits back on his ass, mildly proud. JSchlatt stares down at the finished game, gripping a bottleneck. 

He dragged his foot across the four stacks of cards. Wilbur watched calmly. It wasn’t the first thing of his JSchlatt destroyed. Wilbur didn’t care anymore; JSchlatt stopped long ago. 

And so, they too were silent. No words were ever once uttered in the abyss. 

**Author's Note:**

> wilbur would play those online gambling apps in his spare time and i stand by that; schlatt would just watch and point out how to better gamble


End file.
